


Distant Together

by Missy



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Relaxation, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: When Stitch and Pleakley try to disintegrate a hornet's nest with a ray blaster, Lilo and Nani are wise enough to stand back.





	Distant Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarky_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/gifts).



There are two sisters sitting on the porch, drinking lemonade and watching two aliens try to disintegrate a hornet’s nest with ray blasters. Another, much smaller alien ran circles around their ankles, shouting words of excitement and encouragement in fond gibberish.

It was, to put it simply, a catastrophe, and the Pelekai sisters were enjoying every second of it.

Lilo leaned toward he r big sister and whispered sagely, “Should we get up and stop Jumba from making Pleakly invisible?”

Nani leaned back against the stairs and stretched. “Oh, I would, but I’m too tired. But let’s make sure they don’t make each other explode.”

Lilo nodded and shoved her sunglasses toward her eyes. A sweet mild breeze tickled her toes and she leaned casually back against the steps. There was a quiet sense of peace.

Even with the singing song of laser, the two sisters had each other.


End file.
